This project is designed to develop and implement a novel positron emitting tracer 11C-alpha-methyl-tryptophan (CAMT) in order to measure the local distribution and accumulation of brain serotonin in patients with alcoholism, varying degrees of aggressive/impulsive behavior, and normal volunteers. CAMT is currently not approved for human use in the United States. In order to develop CAMT for humans, we must provide toxicology and dosimetry data that fulfill Food and Drug Administration and Radiation Safety Committee guidelines, gather kinetic data in higher animals, and modify the synthesis to produce the L-form of CAMT. This project is newly initiated. A literature search and review has been completed and an animal protocol is currently being written.